


Твари

by Rashiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Dark, Dark Magic, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Что, если Британия окажется на грани уничтожения? Что, если мировые устои пошатнутся, а законы будут диктовать злобные и кровожадные твари, во главе которых стоит Лорд Волдеморт? Мир покачнётся, стоя на границе разрушения. Эта история об изменениях человеческого духа, о тех, что стоят на грани Тьмы, и о неизменной надежде.ВАЖНО:текст заморожен и не будет дописан в том виде, в котором есть. "Никогда-нибудь" - его новая версия (внимание! слэш!), которая пойдёт по другому сюжету, хотя начало схожее. Сорри нот сорри.





	1. Пролог. Три года назад

**Author's Note:**

> Беты - Вэл, Ночная Тень
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора запрещена в любом виде.**

"Пятого июня девяносто девятого года — ровно три года назад — мы окончательно проиграли Тёмной стороне. Тогда — кто же этого не помнит? — всех пойманных бросили в Азкабан, и если у самых стойких из нас поначалу ещё теплилась надежда когда-нибудь вновь увидеть родных, то теперь, думаю, отчаялись уже все... Проклятые выродки захватили уже всю Британию, скоро придёт очередь и остальных стран. Кто-то в это верит, кто-то — нет, кто-то просто боится... Но небольшая часть сопротивления ещё жива и рассеялась по лесам и горам Шотландии. Мы всё ещё пытаемся бороться, но надежды почти не осталось, и мы скорее похожи на обезглавленную гидру, отрубленные головы которой уже прижгли чадящим факелом. Если не случится чудо, то это наш последний год. На этой грустной ноте я заканчиваю нашу короткую передачу для и так немногочисленных слушателей. С вами был Колин Криви, и... берегите себя".

Радио зашуршало помехами, и Рон повернул ручку, приглушая его. Потом со вздохом опустился опустился на стул и взглянул на остальных присутствующих в комнатушке. Эти долгие пятнадцать лет вытянули из них все силы, всю тягу к жизни — сейчас все присутствующие напоминали пустые оболочки, словно души когда-то давно выпили дементоры. Даже внешне все словно посерели, выцвели. Буйный цвет волос — отличительная черта семьи Уизли — и тот померк. Да и кто остался в живых из некогда большой семьи? Сам Рон и, потерявшая смысл всей своей жизни — детей, Молли.

Полностью поседевший Ремус Люпин, которого в полнолуние запирали в клетку, ведь после смерти Снейпа уже некому стало готовить Аконитовое зелье. Аластор Грюм, паранойя которого превзошла уже все границы, но благодаря именно ей они все были ещё живы. Колин Криви, чей голос звучал из приёмника с каждым годом всё глуше и безрадостней. Луна Лавгуд, которая всё больше и больше уходила в себя и лишь изредка выдавала что-то уж совсем странное, нагнетая обстановку своими непонятными словами. Сильно постаревшие и сдавшие уже не в силу возраста Минерва МакГонагалл и Филиус Флитвик; Дин Томас, Эрни МакМиллан и ещё немногие выжившие — все они были тенями самих себя. И Гарри Поттер, закатившаяся звезда магического мира, герой, который никого не спас и не оправдал возложенных на него надежд.

Никого не пожалели эти долгие и трудные три года.

Тогда, в далёком девяносто восьмом году, магическая Британия пала перед несокрушимой мощью Волдеморта. Было слишком наивно продолжать слепо верить в слова Дамблдора о том, что любовь способна всех спасти. И что же она смогла сделать перед лицом огромной армии, состоящей из магически неуязвимых переродков? Огромные человекоподобные монстры под два метра ростом с лёгкостью растоптали все попытки им противостоять. Их крокодильи пасти непринуждённо перекусывали тела людей, внушительные когти и клыки просто рвали плоть на части. Жёсткая шерсть, спаянная в подобие чешуи, и непревзойдённая скорость защищали их от физического воздействия. А количество тварей просто заставляло опустить руки.

Министерство пало в одно мгновение, больница святого Мунго — тоже. Лишь Хогвартс держался несколько недель, пока Волдеморт не нашёл способ разрушить его защиту. И тогда начался ад: больше ничем не сдерживаемая лавина тварей хлынула через главные ворота, круша всё на своём пути. Заклинания на них не действовали, а сооружённые на скорую руку подобия маггловского оружия лишь раззадоривали безжалостных хищников.

Кровавые картины-воспоминания до сих пор свежи в памяти оставшихся в живых. Кадры нелепой самообороны против чистой агрессии и силы.

Хагрид, наставляющий свой розовый зонт на двух приближающихся к нему переродков и защищающий своим телом группку первокурсников.

Щелчок, смена кадра.

Кинувшиеся на него твари даже не замечают вспышки заклинания — две пары мощных челюстей смыкаются на его шее и боку, вырывая огромные куски плоти. Последний вскрик и визг детей, бросающихся врассыпную.

Щелчок, смена кадра.

Монстры поднимают головы от поверженного тела. С оскалившихся морд капает кровь вперемешку со слюной. Стремительный прыжок — и один из них оказывается посреди убегающих детей.

Щелчок, смена кадра.

Окровавленные куски тел разбросаны по залу, тварь довольно облизывает морду длинным и узким языком.

Щелчок, смена кадра.

Хаффлпаффцы стоят полукругом, закрывая собой раненую Помону Спраут — ужасающую рану на её боку бинтует обрывками своей мантии Сьюзен Боунс. Три твари кружат рядом, лениво выжидая и скаля жёлтые клыки.

Щелчок, смена кадра.

Очередной монстр, придерживая огромной лапой визжащую от ужаса Лаванду Браун, внимательно смотрит на неё, обдавая смрадным дыханием.

Щелчок, смена кадра.

Злобный рык, утробное ворчание, щелканье челюстей, и треск ломающихся костей. Мечущиеся в панике люди, стремительно скользящие вдоль стен твари — их безумные глаза с красноватыми отблесками навек остались в памяти выживших.

Лишь немногим удалось уцелеть в той мясорубке.

Никто тогда не знал, откуда взялись эти твари и как им противостоять. Они были лавиной, которая смела всех и заставила прятаться под землёй, не высовываясь. Жить в постоянном страхе и лишь изредка посылать людей наверх: за пропитанием и скудными сведениями.

Твари стали проклятием, гильотиной, враз обезглавившей половину магической Британии, смертельной болезнью. Они истребляли волшебников повсюду, как бы хорошо те не прятались, настигали их в самый неожиданный момент и, верша правосудие для Волдеморта, уничтожали всех, кто попадался на пути, не щадя никого.

Через год уже не только магическое население, но и вся Британия пала. Твари преследовали всех, но вырезали теперь избирательнее — треть населения сгонялась к Азкабану, где Волдеморт проводил свои опыты. Те, кто попадали туда, навсегда пропадали для мира. Из некогда обширного сопротивления остались лишь малочисленные группировки, тщательно прятавшиеся в маггловском метро, в подземельях мэноров. Никто не мог сделать ничего масштабного — всех слишком раскидало по Британии, и не было почти никакой связи: патронусы отслеживались с особой тщательностью, да и маггловские способы не вселяли надежды. Все загибались от невозможности хоть как-то переломить уже предсказуемо-фатальный исход войны. Отчаяние подступало по всем фронтам.

И тогда было решено послать разведывательную группу — пусть это и называлось так громко, но на деле было лишь жалкой попыткой хоть что-то сделать. Опытных авроров уже не осталось, разве что Грюм, но он давно потерял былую сноровку и скорость. Он и сам знал об этом и по-чёрному шутил, что он — всего лишь ходячая закуска для этих ненасытных, вечно голодных и злобных тварей.

В группировке, обосновавшейся в подземельях полуразрушенного мэнора какой-то не угодившей Волдеморту семьи, было слишком мало людей, чтобы отсылать большую группу. И тогда было принято решение послать двоих.

И споры, споры, споры... Все хотели пойти на опасное задание — что взять с молодёжи? Если есть шанс, а кровь ещё молода и кипит, то как усидеть в разваливающемся подвале? Это было не геройство, не желание показать себя, но попытка хоть что-то сделать для родной страны, для людей, которые ещё остались живы, и в память о тех, кто погиб за всё это время. А ещё то, что волею случая они оказались в стороне от всех действий, на отшибе. До них не докатывались волны патрулей, по развалинам не рыскали твари — здесь было тихо, ужасающе тихо. И всем хотелось сбежать отсюда хоть куда-нибудь, хоть на седьмой круг Ада, хоть в самое пекло. Или в окрестности Азкабана, туда, где Волдеморт устраивал свои опыты, туда, откуда вышли все эти твари.

В конце концов было решено тянуть жребий. Участвовали самые молодые и подготовленные — из тех, кто закончил хотя бы шестой курс или состоял в Отряде Дамблдора. Дамблдора, который до сих пор, даже после своей смерти, оставался символом надежды, несмотря на то, что его слова на деле оказались всего лишь красивой демагогией, напутствием, не имеющим за собой реальной силы. Любовь никого не спасла. Гарри Поттер не убил Волдеморта, а оказался обычным мальчишкой, который в конце концов не выдержал возложенной на него ответственности и сломался, не смог победить страх и пойти навстречу Смерти. Храбро, героически и бессмысленно погиб Невилл Лонгботтом, который вышел против Тёмного Лорда вместо Избранного.

Никто не ожидал такого результата жеребьёвки, все думали, что повезёт Рону Уизли, который был главной — после Аластора Грюма — опорой группировки. Или Эрни МакМиллану, который, после того, как его девушку — Сьюзи Боунс — разорвали твари у него на глазах, поклялся отомстить — если не самому Волдеморту, то хотя бы его выродкам, — и делал это не только на словах, но и на деле, и на которого всегда можно было положиться.

Никто не ожидал, что жребий падёт на Джинни Уизли — после того, как они обосновались в подземельях, она не отходила от матери, помогая ей во всём, и никак не выражала интереса происходящему снаружи. При этом Джинни не потеряла того стержня, той силы, что всегда горели в ней ярким пламенем. Она пыталась всех поддерживать, как могла, — по вечерам пела у костра, когда Дин Томас, её парень, аккомпанировал ей на инструменте, отдалённо похожем на гитару, найденном в развалинах мэнора. Она пела про то, что когда-то было и про то, как всем было хорошо, но она никогда не пела про про то, что будет, словно запрещала себе и думать об этом.

И на Гермиону Грейнджер. Ту, которая стала тенью самого близкого ей человека — Гарри Поттера, — полностью погрузившись в его боль и отчаяние, пытаясь разделить и хоть немного облегчить его ношу. Она не стала сильнее, как Рон или Эрни, не пыталась всех развеселить, как Джинни, она окружала заботой близких и, больше всех, своего любимого человека. Мягкая, отзывчивая и бесконечно верная.

Потом были слёзы. Их провожали, словно на верную гибель, и не хотели отпускать. Даже всячески препятствовали тому, что сами и решили, своими руками создав эту жеребьёвку. И под покровом ночи, собрав необходимые вещи, Джинни Уизли и Гермиона Грейнджер сбежали на это чёртово задание.

Это было четыре года назад.

И вот уже более трёх с половиной лет от них не было ни одной весточки, ни малейшего намека на то, что же с ними произошло. Они ушли в ночь, и их следы поглотили текущие своей чередой дни, недели, месяцы, а потом и вовсе — годы.


	2. Глава 1. Завертелось

Тихое покашливание Молли нарушило тишину, в которую погрузились все после прослушивания такой короткой на сегодня радио-сводки:

— Аластор, мы так давно не получали никаких вестей от девочек... Надеюсь, что с ними всё в порядке.

Грюм, не отрываясь от внимательного изучения очередной карты с планом местности, лишь невнятно пробормотал:

— Всё не теряешь надежды, Молли?

Это было самым ужасным из того, что случилось после того, как мы перестали получать сначала отчёты, а потом и любые весточки от Джинни и Гермионы, которые ушли разведывать ситуацию в окрестностях Азкабана — бывшего тогда, пятнадцать лет назад, базой Волдеморта. Молли сошла с ума тихо и спокойно, сначала этого никто даже и не заметил — все интересовались отчётами и любыми словами, которые они присылали порою самыми невероятными способами — ведь совы заметны, да и не всегда их можно было найти. Прошло полгода и мы перестали получать даже самую малость — хотя бы пару строчек. Они молчали. Спустя месяц мы начали волноваться, через два — сходили с ума от беспокойства, через три — отчаялись увидеть их когда-нибудь живыми. Спустя четыре месяца уже и Дин не смог ждать дальше — в его глазах погас огонёк, который зажгла когда-то Джинни. Гарри ждал, и Молли ждала, но по ним нельзя было ничего понять — они оставались такими же, какими и были до той роковой жеребьёвки: тусклыми, отчаявшимися и потерявшими веру в лучшее.

Все мы в какой-то степени были похожи на них, но старались не сдаваться, поддерживать друг друга, улыбаться и даже шутить. Рон пытался хоть как-то помочь матери, заменить ей Джинни, но получалось плохо — он стал слишком жёстким и требовательным: к себе, ко всем окружающим. Уизли все больше становился похож на Грюма: такой же подозрительный, ждущий атаки, готовый оберегать нас всех, даже ценой собственной жизни. Но Молли слишком ушла в себя, не понимая что происходит вокруг. По несколько раз на дню она спрашивала у окружающих когда же вернётся её дорогая девочка — эти вопросы рвали душу безысходностью и звериной тоской. Никто не мог ей помочь. После того, как несколько раз Молли пробивало на истерику, прекратились песни по вечерам и всё чаще мы просто сидели в молчании и смотрели на вечноголодные языки пламени, стремительно сжирающие скудные запасы дров.

Вокруг того места, где мы существовали, стало совсем тихо — уже примерно год в окрестностях не появлялось даже случайно забредших сюда тварей, не говоря об Упивающихся. Словно о нас забыли, словно и не было того кошмара, который длился так долго, словно Волдеморт никогда не приходил к власти, а все те разрушения, как будто были природным катаклизмом.

А мы... Мы слишком расслабились из-за этого: перестали патрулировать местность, понадеявшись на слабенькие охранные и «сигнальные» амулеты, зачарованные давным-давно — ставить сильные заклинания было опасно, всегда существовала вероятность, что нас выследят благодаря магии. И мы влачили жалкое существование уподобившись магглам, да что там... Они хотя бы живут, — или жили?, — прилично, не то, что мы.

Мы питались в основном тем, что росло под ногами, ставили силки на мелких животных — не всегда удачно, — делали какие-то жалкие запасы на зиму. Вряд ли всё это можно было бы назвать нормальным.

Дни мы коротали в апатичном состоянии, лишь Грюм, Рон и Эрни пытались хоть как-то всех расшевелить, строя планы, изучая карты и раздавая задания.

Это было почти рутиной, насколько может быть подобным состояние в войну. Агония существования, когда понимаешь, что совсем недолго осталось жить.

***

— Всем молчать! — прошипел Рон сквозь зубы, вскочив со своего места. — Прислушайтесь.

Мы затаили дыхание, каждый на своём привычном месте, боясь даже пошевелиться. Гарри и Молли замерли истуканами у камина, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от огня, словно он был единственно-важным сейчас. Рон, Эрни и Грюм, окружившие стол, с разложенными на нём картами и схемами, устремили взгляд на дверь, ведущую в коридор. Бывшие профессора замерли над коробками с припасами — они как раз проводили ревизию наших скудных запасов. Дин поднял голову от очередного рисунка, изображающего Джинни.

Тишина окутала нас удушливым покрывалом и в воздухе довольно отчётливо почувствовался запах опасности. Тихое рычание раздалось совсем близко. Клацание когтей по каменному полу набатом звучало в наших ушах. Как же так? Твари давно перестали появляться здесь...

Рон махнул рукой, показывая нам, чтобы мы шли к запасному выходу, находившемуся в противоположном углу, за замызганным гобеленом и охраняемым несколькими запечатывающими амулетами — аппарировать было бессмысленно, всё равно что прыгать и кричать: «Мы здесь! И направилась вон туда!» Сам же, с палочкой наизготовку — всего лишь бесполезная, но шумная и дезориетирующая тварей игрушка — двинулся ко входу в комнату под прикрытием Эрни.

В тот же момент дверь вылетела из петель от сильного удара и, в грациозном прыжке из коридора в комнату, впрыгнула тварь. Снежно-белая, с длинной шерстью, пучками торчащей среди чешуи, отвратительно скалящаяся и просто невероятно огромная — она превышала по размерам любую из виденных нами особей. Одновременно с ней Рон и Эрни вскинули палочки, посылая Редукто в дверь, дробя каменные стены, в тщетной попытке надеясь на то, что они зацепят и свалят чёртова переродка.

Тщетно.

Вслед за невредимой тварью из коридора полетели зелёные и алые лучи проклятий — Упивающиеся явно не стремились попасть внутрь, предоставив разбираться с нами твари — рассыпаясь искрами о её шкуру, пролетая мимо и... Не своим голосом закричал Дин Томас, попавший под Круцио, сломанной куклой упал на пол Аластор Грюм, освещённый зелёной вспышкой Авады.

Мы в ужасе сгрудились на полпути к выходу, не зная, что делать дальше. Страх и паника обуяли нас, сковывая движения и спутывая мысли — слишком долго мы были в стороне от активных действий, слишком долго прятались в подполье и ничего не предпринимали. И именно сейчас, перед лицом настоящей опасности мы ничего не могли сделать, лишь застыли, глядя в пронзительно-голубые глаза твари, которая, хрипло рыча, неспешно подбиралась в нам.

— Редукто! — голос Рона вывел нас из оцепенения, которое, может быть, грозило нам всем, без исключения, гибелью. Разрушенный взрывным заклинанием, камин брызнул во все стороны осколками камня, которые ударялись о стены, о щиты, предусмотрительно выставленные Эрни и Дином, и о тварь, которой от этого ничего не было. Почти... Со страшным рыком она метнулась из стороны в сторону, оставляя за собой кровавый след — осколок камина выбил ей глаз. Наткнувшись на тело Грюма, тварь походя выместила на нём свою злость и боль — в мгновение разодрав в клочья. Завизжала Молли и тварь, обернувшись на звук, прыгнула на неё.

— Конъюктивитус! — закричал Гарри, очнувшийся от своего забытья, целясь твари в морду и отталкивая Молли в сторону.

Слишком поздно выпущенное заклинание прошло мимо, чуть задев заострённое ухо, и рассыпалось искрами. Тварь приземлилась рядом с Гарри, впиваясь клыками ему в руку, держащую палочку. Треск ломающихся костей и дикий вопль. Утробное рычание. Стук тела об пол.

Упивающиеся всё так же не спешили входить в комнату, предпочитая обстреливать нас из коридора — им явно не хотелось случайно попасться этой твари в зубы. Поняв это, Рон и Эрни снова принялись обстреливать переродка Редукто, взрывая пол под его лапами и покрывая того осколками и пылью.

Повернувшись к источнику звука, тварь с рычанием прыгнула на Эрни, но свалилась на пол, сражённая левитируемым Минервой огромным осколком стены.

— Уходим! Быстрее! — заорал Рон, и под прикрытием его и Эрни мы бросились к запасному выходу, от которого нас отделяли считанные метры.

Сейчас на счету была каждая секунда и мы были озабочены спасением только собственных шкур, не думая, в обуявшем нас ужасе, о поверженных и раненных товарищах. Ведь так есть шанс, что хоть кто-нибудь выживет. Постоянный страх сделал нас эгоистами.

МакГонагалл и Флитвик уже закончили снимать защиту с выхода, как вновь очухавшаяся тварь подобралась к Молли, которая наперекор инстинкту самосохранения — бывшему сейчас главным — пыталась вынести потерявшего сознание после Круциатуса Дина Томаса. Миссис Уизли не успела даже вскрикнуть, как мощные челюсти сомкнулись на её шее — брызнула кровь, и из её горла раздались булькающие звуки.

Под очередным Круциатусом скорчилась Луна.

Зелёный луч Авады настиг Флитвика.

Ремус Люпин в тщетных попытках цеплялся руками за морду твари, разрывающей ему грудную клетку.

Острый запах крови и смерти пропитал комнату, в воздухе всё ещё кружилась пыль от разрушенных стен, камина. Всё так же прорезали пространство лучи заклинаний. Безысходность. Паника охватила оставшихся в живых.

— К чёрту всё! Аппарируем! — закричал Эрни и исчез первым. За ним — Рон, схватив за руку сопротивляющуюся МакГонагалл.

В опустевшую комнату неторопливо проникли, брезгливо обходя тела, пятеро Упивающихся — отследить аппарационный след — как конфетку у младенца отобрать. Тёмный Лорд будет доволен операцией.

Оставив тварь насыщаться и добивать раненых, они покинули комнату, аппарировав вслед за беглецами.

***

Очнувшись, Гарри почувствовал лишь дикую боль в правой руке. В голове сумбурным потоком пронеслись последние события — когда они только успели настолько очерстветь и преисполнится собственного эгоизма? Стали бросать своих и даже не пытаться им помочь? Он слишком долго не обращал внимание на то, что его окружало и даже не догадывался о том, что его друзья и знакомые настолько изменились.

В комнате было тихо. Гарри открыл глаза и увидел лежащую рядом с ним волшебную палочку. Судорожно схватив её, он осторожно приподнялся, опираясь на левую руку и морщась от боли. Недалеко от него лежало тело Грюма, по крайней мере то, что от него осталось, рядом с ним — Люпин — немного более узнаваемый — ему, в отличии от Аластора, не тронули лицо.

Гарри замутило от увиденного и вывернуло на выщербленный пол. В глазах рябило, рука — изодранная в клочья — болела просто невыносимо, а тут ещё эта картина...

Рядом клацнули когти и его обдало смрадным дыханием. Тварь всё ещё была тут. Сытая, сонная, но она была тут и сейчас смотрела на него мутным взглядом, словно соображая, хочет ли ещё подкрепиться или нет.

Собрав последние сила и почти теряя сознание, Гарри аппарировал хоть куда-нибудь...


	3. Глава 2. Кровавый Лондон

Завывал ветер, гоняя мусор по пустырю. Солнце клонилось к горизонту, окрашивая всё в красноватые тона. Насколько хватало взгляда — всюду царила разруха и хаос, и несмотря на затянувшееся душное лето, вокруг не было ничего зелёного: трава пожухла, скукожилась под жарящим солнцем и была скорее бурой, ничем не напоминая свой истинный цвет. С деревьев облетели листья и они тянули свои голые ветви в немой мольбе к такому же сизому, неправильному небу. Совсем неудивительно, что леденящие душу завывания ветра, вызывали лишь громкий перестук скелетообразных ветвей, и завихрения пыли, курящиеся небольшими воронками над некогда гладкой асфальтированной дорогой.

В паре километров от этого места когда-то находился Лондон.

На подступах к нему сейчас залегали мусорные кучи, целые лабиринты из старых вещей, машин, хлама и прочего, прочего... Кое-где, приглядевшись, можно было увидеть почти целые скелеты — жертвы давно прошедшей катастрофы, настигшей этот город, превративший его в одночасье в смертельную ловушку для выживших. Сейчас здесь живут другие жители, диктуя свои законы и правила, прекрасно ориентирующиеся в этом мёртвом городе, похожем на зловещий лабиринт без единого выхода — попав туда, ты уже не вернёшься на волю. Бездушные и кровожадные твари не позволят тебе сделать этого.

Когда-то давно, даже опускающийся на город туман не мог сделать его тусклым и безжизненным, даже окутавший дымкой смог не делал его беспомощно серым. Сейчас же, единственной яркой краской здесь была кровь. Тёмно-бурая, засохшая; алая, только что выплеснувшаяся из рваной раны дёргающейся в агонии жертвы.

Кровавый Лондон.

Их Лондон.

По лабиринтам улиц, заваленным различным хламом, бродили твари: чёрные, бурые, рыжие; одинаково скалясь и ненавидя всё вокруг. Квинтэссенция ненависти, злобы и отчаянного желания рвать в клочья.

Переродки были загадкой — откуда они появились, в результате каких опытов получилось нечто подобное, столь чуждое пониманию? Или же Волдеморт воспользовался древней магией и призвал их с другой стороны? Но никто достоверно не знал как именно и с чьей помощью он создал это почти абсолютное оружие.

Немыслимо даже сражаться против них — много ли сделаешь практически бесполезной палочкой? Один шанс на миллион, что удастся хоть как-то поранить непробиваемую ни магией, ни чем-либо ещё шкуру. Глаза — слабое место, но даже ослепнув, тварь могла ориентироваться по звуку, запахам или магическому фону. К тому же, высокий болевой порог позволял им практически сразу приходить в себя и не обращать внимания на мелкие для них, но не для нападающих, травмы.

Непобедимые противники. Вселяющие ужас одним своим видом. Куда там было дементорам, многие века считавшимися наибольшим злом? Они, и только они, были теми, перед кем пасовала магия, перед кем оттачиваемое веками волшебное искусство оказалось не больше, чем обычным цирковым трюком.

На памяти было лишь несколько случаев, когда удавалось завалить тварь — несколько случаев за чёртовы пятнадцать лет. Если сильно везло и нападающих, действующих слаженно, было больше десяти на одного монстра, и то удача была гарантирована всё равно в малейших долях процента. Слишком быстрые, слишком сильные, слишком защищённые. Слишком озлобленные и умные. Порой казалось, что они совсем как люди — настолько продуманными были некоторые их ходы.

Ещё никогда в истории не случалось подобного — даже кровавые восстания гоблинов смотрелись на фоне этого эксперимента Волдеморта лишь вознёй в песочнице. Беспощадное вырезание, истребление населения, несмотря ни на чистоту крови, ни на положение в обществе: убивали тех, кто попадётся, опыты ставили на тех, кого ловили Упивающиеся, все остальные шли на корм тварям. А Лондон и его окрестности стали для них родным домом, гнездом, эпицентром неистребимой заразы.

Единственной защитой от беспощадности и вечного голода ненасытных переродков была Тёмная метка. Волдеморт тщательно позаботился о защите своих подчинённых, только он сам мог поставить её и только по её магическому фону — его магическому следу — твари определяли кто являлся своим. Остальные были едой. Игрушкой. Чем-то ненужным.

***

Воздух пронзил громкий хлопок и на пустыре материализовалось тело. Даже с мучительной болью в руке и практически потеряв сознание, Гарри Поттер смог аппарировать как можно дальше от той твари, что недавно разорвала и уничтожила почти всех, кто был ему близок.

Чёртова тварь!

Её белую шкуру и пронзительно-голубые, иногда отблёскивающие красным, глаза он запомнил надолго. Мыслей о мести не было — глупо пытаться мстить тому, кто всего лишь походя убьёт тебя и даже не заметит, ведь это совершенно обыденное действие для таких монстров.

Сейчас Гарри мог думать только об одном — зачем он аппарировал? Зачем пытался спастись, когда все его друзья и близкие уже мертвы? К кому бежал? Или просто на инстинктах сработал давно забытый и задвинутый на задворки сознания инстинкт самосохранения?

Попытавшись хоть чуть-чуть осмотреться, он потревожил правую руку — безнадёжно разодранную в клочья безжалостными клыками нападавшей твари, — её словно пронзили тысячи острых кинжалов. Кровь уже не шла — потревоженная столь плачевным состоянием, собственная магия волшебника немного подлатала его — но содранная кожа висела клочьями, а сломанная лучевая кость торчала под неестественным углом, особо выделяясь своей белизной среди красно-бурых ошмётков мышц. Скрипя зубами от боли, Гарри повалился на здоровую руку.

Тихий хруст.

Именно с таким хрустом ломается волшебная палочка.

Застонав уже не столько от боли, сколько от чувства полной беспомощности и незащищённости, Гарри сморгнул невольно выступившие слёзы. Один, без палочки, раненый... Сколько он сможет протянуть в какой-то глуши?

Ещё одна попытка оглядеться в этот раз прошла более удачно — он приподнялся на здоровой руке, попутно бросив взгляд на обломки палочки, лежавшие рядом с ним. Он оказался на пустыре, изрытому странными ямами и усыпанному различным мусором. Дальше тянулись нагромождения из хлама, в которых темнели входы в туннели — ведущие в никуда или все же под землю? А ещё дальше виднелись здания, погрязшие в тумане.

Лондон. Он был почти у самого Лондона.

Рядом раздался шорох шагов и, обернувшись, Гарри увидел стоявшую рядом тварь — небольшую, ужасно грязную, со свалявшейся шерстью. Она не сводила с него взгляда внимательных глаз, но не предпринимала никаких попыток к нападению.

Он попытался отодвинуться, встать на ноги, но тело не слушалось и Гарри лишь нелепо затрепыхался под внимательным взглядом тёмных глаз. Утробно рыкнув, тварь подошла ближе, щурясь и втягивая носом воздух. Она выглядела очень неуверенно, словно не знала — еда он или нет? Можно его трогать или нельзя? Или же просто медлила, играя с ним, наслаждаясь его страхом?

Гарри закрыл глаза, не в силах больше выносить всё это. Лёжа на острых камнях, ощущая спиной осколок бутылки и видя перед собой лишь темноту, он не думал ни о чём, не вспоминал близких, вся жизнь не пролетала перед его глазами. Лишь ожидание, томительное и тягучее, словно патока, билось в виски, выстукивая одну фразу: "Ну давай же!"

И тварь сделала это. Подошла к нему вплотную, обдав лицо смрадным дыханием, и сомкнула ужасающие клыки на его здоровом плече.

***

Тело ужасно ломило, как будто его избивали на протяжении нескольких часов, раненая рука уже не просто болела, она пульсировала и отдавала в голову противным звоном — или его просто приложили пару раз об камни? И почему он ещё жив? Гарри не спешил открывать глаза, прислушиваясь к окружающим его звукам.

Скрежет, постукивание, шорохи. Ветер лениво обдувал лицо, принося с собой запах разложения и нечистот. Рычание. Тварь принесла его к своим?! И теперь он станет главным блюдом на их пиршестве? Гарри задохнулся от подобной мысли.

— Парень, ты живой? — послышался рядом тихий шепот.

От удивления Гарри почти вскрикнул, но ему быстро закрыли рот рукой.

— Молчи, не привлекай внимания. Может, так и дольше проживём.

Осторожно открыв глаза, Гарри увидел прямо перед собой заросшее бородой грязное лицо. Мужчина удивлённо рассматривал его, впрочем, не спеша убрать руку.

— И где тебя такого чистенького откопали-то? — скорее у себя, чем у самого Гарри, спросил он, задумчиво почесав грязные патлы свободной рукой. Тот в ответ лишь замычал — рука была не особой чистой и, откровенно говоря, сильно воняла, равно как и сам мужчина.

— Ах да, — спохватился тот и отпустил Гарри.

— Вы кто? — отдышавшись, если можно было вообще назвать царивший в этом месте смрад воздухом, спросил Гарри.

— Это не важно, ведь максимум через пару часов нас сожрут. А если особо повезёт, то продержишься пару дней, — мужчина хохотнул. — Я здесь уже почти двое суток, — добавил он довольно и огладил грязную, клочковатую бороду заскорузлой ручищей.

— Где мы?

— Мы в Лондоне, дружище. Кингс-Кросс, слыхал о таком?

Гарри наконец огляделся по сторонам — он лежали на железнодорожных путях, справа и слева были стены платформы, а рядом — Мерлиновы яйца! — лежали люди. Некоторые были без сознания, другие ещё двигались и копошились чуть в стороне, а третьи... Третьим уже ни до чего не было дела — они были мертвы.

— А это — столовка, — снова хохотнул мужчина, обводя широким жестом пространство, глаза его вспыхнули безумием и он совершенно беззвучно зашелся в истеричном хохоте, сотрясаясь всем телом.

Позади него клацнули о рельсы когти и собеседник Гарри моментально замолчал, откинулся назад и прикинулся мёртвым. К ним шла та самая тварь — маленькая, грязно-бурого цвета, — она снова смотрела на него внимательно, словно пытаясь просверлить взглядом.

Громкое рычание сверху привлекло её внимание и она перевела взгляд на платформу. Гарри, решив, что ему особо уже и нечего терять, чуть повернулся и посмотрел туда же. Наверху стояла довольно крупная особь с ярко-рыжей лоснящейся шерстью. Посмотрев на него, она открыла пасть и низко, рокочуще и не особо понятно, произнесла:

— Та-а-аррщр-р-и, — раздался по вмиг притихшей платформе рык. — Ма-а-йо... [1]

Гарри в изумлении моргнул — ему показалось или она говорила? Конечно же показалось. От боли и стресса что только не померещится — сейчас, наверное, к нему подойдёт Дамблдор и, отогнав тварей, спасёт от верной смерти. А потом достанет из кармана супер-палочку и разнесёт здесь всё, и они аппарируют к Волдеморту, где ему наверняка разрешат восстановить свой статус Героя, убив мировое зло.

Но вместо Дамблдора с платформы спрыгнули ещё два переродка — средних размеров, невыразительного серого цвета, не особо крупные, но довольно упитанные — бока их лоснились от жира, а морды были заляпаны свежей кровью. Тихо рыча, словно бы переговариваясь между собой, они не спеша подошли к Гарри и аккуратно — аккуратно! — взяв его клыками за плечи, синхронно прыгнули наверх, вытаскивая из "столовки". Отпустив его у лап рыжей, они уважительно рыкнули и, склонив головы, удалились.

Гарри закрыл глаза — теперь было уже бесполезно что-то делать, куда-то бежать — да и куда он, полуоглушённый болью денется? Прав был тот бородатый мужик, прав — пара дней — это тот максимум, что можно продержаться среди тварей без поддержки, оружия и укрытия. Всех и каждого сожрут — у них ведь нет Метки, этого чёртового опознавательного знака, стоп-сигнала, который действует лучше всяких защитных и сигнальных чар.

Гарри лежал на холодной платформе, на которой было пролито столько крови, что она стала уже бурой, от которой воняло нечистотами и гнилью, и которая впивалась ему в щёку мелкими камешками и осколками чьих-то костей. Он лежал и думал о том, что всё так бесславно закончилось. О том, что никогда больше не увидит своих друзей, близких и самого дорогого ему человека, ту, которую все уже считали мёртвой — Гермиону.

Рядом с ним клацали когтями по платформе твари, ничего не предпринимая и даже не подходя к нему близко. Это плохо соотносилось с ними — раньше они всегда нападали сразу же, раздирая плоть в клочья или же играли с жертвой, но при этом всё равно полосуя её на части. А просто лежать среди них было... странно.

Неожиданно в больную руку ткнулся холодный и мокрый нос и Гарри заорал от боли — гнусная тварь умудрилась растревожить сломанную кость и сместила её, вогнав в раненую плоть. Не особо понимая, что именно творит, он взмахнул рукой и попал ей в морду. Но тварь, та самая, первая, лишь коротко взвизгнула и снова ткнула его носом — на этот раз в бок. И заскулила, смотря на что-то за его спиной.

Гарри повернул голову и увидел то ли мешок, то ли кучу брезента — что-то неаккуратной грудой лежало в отдалении — и в данный момент те самые переродки, которые вытащили его с рельс, растаскивали и расстилали это на платформе. Маленькая тварь снова пихнула его носом и заскулила, указывая мордой.

Они слишком разумные. Они не могут быть просто зверьми или мутантами — Гарри всё больше склонялся к тому, что Волдеморт призвал их откуда-то. Слишком нереальными они были для этого мира. Слишком сильными, слишком неуязвимыми, слишком умными.

Позади раздалось утробное рычание — та, огромная, рыжая, подавала голос и словно бы командовала двумя серыми, чтобы поторапливались с разворачиванием. Те безропотно и с особым усердием продолжили своё дело.

Постепенно рядом стали появляться другие твари: чёрные, белые, палевые, серые и просто грязных, непонятных расцветок. В зубах они тащили свёртки из такой же полубрезентовой ткани. Когда их собралась приличная стая, рыжая зарычала повелительно, и они по очереди стали складывать свои подношения на расстеленный на платформе брезент: пучки трав, отрезы тряпок, флаконы с чем-то, напоминающим зелья. В отдельную кучу складывали куски мяса — самые жирные, самые сочные, свежие, сочащиеся кровью.

Гарри замутило от одного вида этой картины и он попытался отползти в сторону, но маленькая тварь подтолкнула его уже настойчивей и вновь зарычала. А затем схватила зубами за здоровое плечо и поволокла к брезенту, лежащему чуть в стороне от основной кучи. Оставив его, она отошла за спину рыжей и остановилась там.

Снова командное рычание рыжей, и твари, уже отдавшие свои подношения, разбежались, а шесть крупных серых переродков — видимо, они считались здесь низшими — принялись сворачивать "подарки" в брезент. Гарри даже не пытался отбиваться, когда его замотали словно гусеницу, а потом, взявшись с разных концов, потащили по земле.

Сначала он чувствовал на своём теле все камни, все выбоины и лишь сдавленно охал при особо болезненных ударах. Рядом раздавалось клацанье когтей по асфальту, тихое рычание тварей-носильщиков и громкое, командное порыкивание рыжей. Видимо, она в стае была кем-то вроде вожака, раз её так все слушались.

На особо большой кочке удар пришёлся по поврежденной руке и от боли он потерял сознание.

***

Очнулся Гарри лишь тогда, когда движение прекратилось и его довольно грубо вытряхнули из своеобразного мешка в тёмной прихожей.

— Мерзавцы! Отребье! Порождение порока и грязи! Полукровки, мутанты, уроды! Вон отсюда! Как вы смеете осквернять дом моих предков... — визгливый голос словно разрезал тишину.

Гарри охнул и поднял голову — с грязного портрета, висевшего на стене с отставшими ошметками обоев, на него смотрела злобная старуха. Поражённая до глубины души нашествием в свой дом, она кричала, закатывая глаза, так, словно её пытали; тянула к находившимся в прихожей костлявые руки, словно хотела задушить.

— Миссис Блэк? — поражённо спросил Гарри.

— Аргх-х-ни-ись, Ур-ргаа-а, [2] — прорычала рыжая.

— — — — — — — — —

[1] Тащи! Моё!  
[2] Заткнись, Вальбурга!


	4. Глава 3. Дом на площади Гриммо

— Миссис Блэк? — поражённо спросил Гарри.

— Аргх-х-ни-ись, Ур-ргаа-а, [1] — прорычала рыжая, злобно оскалившись на портрет. Шерсть на её загривке встала дыбом, она исступлённо била себя длинным чешуйчатым хвостом по задним лапам, словно хотела прыгнуть на картину и разорвать, но её как будто что-то сдерживало.

Мощное тело твари загораживало Гарри вид на прихожую, но он уже понял где оказался — дом Сириуса, дом на площади Гриммо. Вот совсем рядом с дверью в куче мусора валяется то, в чём можно узнать подставку для зонтов — ногу тролля; портрет миссис Блэк совсем не изменился, разве что кричит теперь не на магглорождённых, а на... тех, кто вообще не является людьми даже отдалённо.

— Ты, мерзкое животное, порождение Мрака и Хаоса, не смей затыкать меня! — истошно взвизгнула Вальбурга и остатки штукатурки посыпались со стены на пол, взметая клубы пыли и праха.

— Мр-р-рась! [2] — чихнула рыжая и, повернувшись к портрету задом, пренебрежительно сделала несколько закапывающих движений. — Та-а-аррщр-р-и вр-р-рх! [3] — скомандовала она своим серым подчинённым и направилась к лестнице.

Гарри лежал рядом с подставкой в виде ноги тролля и недоумевал — раньше никто никогда не слышал, чтобы эти отродья говорили. Все думали, что они просто тупые животные, которые подчиняются приказам Волдеморта посредством каких-то ритуалов или заклинаний подавления воли — на Империус для такой орды его бы вряд ли хватило, сколько бы он не хвалился своей силой, властью и могуществом. Сегодняшнее открытие оказалось такой неожиданностью, переворачивающей всё их представления о них... вот только поведать его было некому. Скорее всего, все те, с кем он жил и кем дорожил до этого, погибли от клыков той белой твари, и он никогда их больше не увидит.

Рон Уизли — лучший друг, который всегда его поддерживал, а потом и занял его место лидера, когда Гарри сломался и не мог уже больше вести людей за собой, не мог больше служить знаменем Света.

Аластор Грюм, который защищал их и парайноя которого не раз спасала им жизни...

Добрый и спокойный Ремус Люпин, в чьих глазах всегда жил зверь, но именно он всегда находил нужные слова для них всех.

Молли Уизли — с ней было уютно сидеть у огня и вспоминать Джинни и Гермиону.

Гермиона... Когда-нибудь он ещё увидит её и сможет обнять, зарывшись лицом в пушистые волосы, так приятно пахнущие дымом костра. От этих мыслей противно защипало в глазах: слишком давно они расстались, воспоминания всё больше стирались с каждым днём, десять лет — очень большой срок. Но он всё ещё ждал, всё ещё надеялся в глубине души, что она жива и они снова смогут встретиться.

Впрочем, кому нужен он сам? Сломавшийся, рухнувший в грязь, бесполезный и так бездарно заваливший возложенную на него миссию. Трус. Трус, пожалевший себя. Лучше бы он умер, а не все его близкие.

— Ты же мальчишка Поттеров? — над ухом раздался скрипучий голос. Надо же, когда миссис Блэк не кричала, то интонации у неё были совсем уж старческими.

Он лишь кивнул, думая про себя, что "мальчишка" — это как-то уж слишком, в конце концов ему уже почти тридцать три. Тридцать три года, прожитых впустую. Тридцать три года, за которые он не совершил ничего, что принесло бы пользу. Тридцать три года, которые прошли, так и оставив его мальчишкой. Глупым и ничтожным.

— Я впервые вижу, чтобы они приносили сюда живых, — поведала Вальбурга практически в пустоту, Гарри вряд ли её слышал, полностью погрузившись в очередной приступ самобичевания и ненависти к себе — не сделал, не сумел, не уберёг, потерял... — Хотя ты мало от них отличаешься, — заключила она, убедившись в отсутствии реакции на свои слова. — Почти что труп, мало одного того, что можешь ходить и дышать. В тебе уже нет искры, ты давно её потерял...

— Потерял? — Гарри посмотрел на Вальбургу. — Да, я потерял, — пробормотал он, вспоминая Гермиону. — Теперь ничто не сможет вернуть её.

Рядом что-то громыхнуло, взметнув с пола клубы пыли, и Гарри закашлялся, прикрыв рот здоровой рукой, мгновенно задохнувшись от боли: не стоило менять позу, это только разбередило раны и сдвинуло переломанные рёбра. Слезящимися глазами он увидел, как огромная серая тварь тащила к лестнице импровизированный мешок из брезента — тот оставлял за собой кровавую дорожку в пыли. Подношения для той, рыжей.

Мимо прошла ещё одна тварь — чуть меньше размерами, но такая же угрожающая — неся в зубах свёрток, от которого сильно пахло травами и землёй.

В углу ковырялась та самая, первая, которая нашла его на пустыре. Она выглядела слишком маленькой среди своих сородичей, слишком тощей, слишком облезлой. Сумасшедшей.

— Им нет дела до тебя, — с долей удивления констатировала Вальбурга, которая тоже наблюдала за тварями. — Им действительно нет дела до тебя...

Гарри посмотрел на неё — старуха явно свихнулась.

— Конечно, им нет дела до обеда, который даже и убежать-то не может, — выдал он сквозь зубы, всё ещё пытаясь справиться с болью и найти положение поудобней, чтобы она не так его терзала.

— Дело не в обеде... Далеко не в обеде, мальчишка Поттеров. Дело в тебе, — она наставила на него свой костлявый палец с длинным скрюченным ногтем и звонко цокнула языком. — Они почему-то не могут тебя убить, они приняли тебя к себе... И это странно, очень странно.

Мысли Гарри взметнулись встревоженным роем — твари не трогали лишь Упивающихся, а он никак не мог быть одним из них. Если только...

— Шрам... — прошептал он едва слышно.

— Что ты там бормочешь? Я ничего не слышу, — повысила голос Вальбурга, она всегда так делала, когда её что-то не устраивало. Привычка, оставшаяся с тех пор, когда она ещё была живой, и перенёсшаяся на личность портрета.

— Шрам, — повторил он громче. — Меня связывает с Вол...

— Не произноси его имя! — рявкнула Вальбурга. — Молчи! — она осмотрелась по сторонам, но тварям не было до них дела: они продолжали таскать свёртки и импровизированные мешки вверх по лестнице. Рыжей не было в поле зрения, лишь сумасшедшим отблеском сверкали в углу глаза потрёпанной мелкой. — Нельзя, чтобы его имя произносили — это может разозлить их... Молчи. И слушай меня, — она говорила быстро, но тихо, словно торопилась и, одновременно, боялась, что их подслушают. — Ты счастливчик, но не понимаешь этого. Они не тронут тебя, потому что в тебе живёт его частица...

Громкий грохот заставил Вальбургу замолчать и испуганно оглядеться, но это лишь упала часть потолка: слишком старым был неухоженный дом, слишком тяжёлыми были твари и слишком неаккуратно они передвигались. Затем она снова заговорила, но на этот раз быстрее, отрывистее, боясь не успеть:

— Слушай меня, мальчишка Поттеров, ты должен найти в себе силы жить, найти то, за что будешь бороться. Они понимают человеческую речь и сами способны воспроизвести свои мысли. Они знают то, что принесёт им смерть. Он сам говорил об этом с ними. Ты меня слышишь? — она сделала паузу и словно бы перевела дыхание.

Гарри не смотрел на неё, да и почти не слушал — к чему это всё, когда жизнь почти окончена? Он умрёт здесь, в пыли, на полу дома Сириуса, и никто о нём не вспомнит. Жалкая смерть.

— Слышишь меня? — зашипела Вальбурга, пытаясь привлечь внимание. — Ты можешь выведать у них секрет и всё закончится. И тогда...

— Та-а-аррщр-р-и ев-о-о! [4] — внезапно раздавшийся рык заставил её умолкнуть на полуслове.

На лестнице появилась рыжая, а следом за ней — пара её серых слуг, один из них держал в зубах кусок брезента, явно для транспортировки. Серые спустились вниз быстрыми прыжками — ступеньки не были для них помехой, вряд ли они замечали что-то настолько несущественное.

Притихшая Вальбурга отодвинулась за край рамы — было видно насколько она опасается тварей и не желает привлекать лишнего внимания, словно бы они могли что-то сделать портрету и его давно умершей обитательнице.

Серые твари сноровисто развернули брезент рядом с Гарри и, невзирая на его слабое сопротивление и вскрики боли, перекатили на вонючую ткань.

Свет померк перед глазами.

***

Для Гарри в его нормальном состоянии было бы странным подобное отношение со стороны безжалостных тварей — к нему относились с... заботой? Несколько раз в сутки приходила мелкая тварь и в силу своих возможностей меняла повязки на его ранах. Если бы ему было интересно, то он с весельем бы наблюдал за её попытками бинтовать — она держала лоскуты ткани в зубах и неуклюже оборачивала их вокруг истерзанного плеча, старательно прокладывая слои какими-то корешками и травами с едким запахом. Сломанную правую руку тварь умудрилась замотать в подобие гипса, используя для этого небольшую доску, явно отломанную от чего-то в доме, и глину, смешанную с травами. Всё это выглядело смешным, ненадёжным и воняло так, словно бы туда была вылита сотня пузырьков с различными зельями. Но даже подобное снимало боль и не давало ранам гноиться.

Твари разместили его наверху — в старой спальне Сириуса, насколько он смог понять по её расположению. В комнате практически не осталось целой мебели — всё было сломано, разодрано словно в порыве ярости. Но по велению рыжей сюда притащили старый матрас с бурыми пятнами не очень понятного происхождения.

Шло время, а Гарри всё так же смотрел в потолок и не обращал на мелкую и её лечение ни малейшего внимания. Да, он безропотно глотал приносимые ею зелья, настои из трав и горьковатые корешки, которые она, видимо, нашла в аптеке и принесла сюда. Но он не шёл на поправку, словно сама магия его противилась лечению.

— — — — — — — — —

[1] Заткнись, Вальбурга!  
[2] Мразь!  
[3] Тащи наверх!  
[4] Тащи его!


End file.
